This application has subject matter in common with the Inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/624,621, 12/622,100, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/566,322, 11/527,628, 11,527,629, 11/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, 11/094,156, 11/094,155, 10/954,189, 10/902,123, 10/883,719, 10/883,747, 10/341,519, 12/545,992, 12/292,580, 12/710,918, 12/622-000, 12/710,561, 12/711,456, 12/771,003, 12/876,507, and 12/887,700.
The above-listed are directed to LED lighting for outdoor or indoor applications that use optics theory to provide novel lighting effects and that are powered by alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) supplied by electric wire and plug connections to an electrical outlet, a battery, a transformer, a solar cell, or any other power source. The optics theory may be used to create a plurality of LED light beams to provide illumination for close area(s), or to illuminate remote area(s) by projection and may include any combination of additional features from the above-listed applications, such as the provision of more than one light source, more than one function, more than one optics, more than one projection, and/or super power saving circuitry and cost saving concepts. In addition to including features described in the above applications, the LED lighting arrangements of the current invention may further include a projection light which has a motion sensor safety device to shut down the laser beam when kids approach the laser projection light
The current invention, like the LED light arrangements of some of the copending applications, may include an LED projection light having more than one function, because a single projection light function is not good for people to use and wastes people's money if people buy an LED projection light only for one single function. For example, the laser projection light device as briefly discussed above may be incorporated with display-unit(s) made up of a hologram or grating or other skill to project splendid image patterns.
The current invention shares advantages of previously disclosed LED or laser projection lights and provides new advantages as follows:    (I) It generates no heat, does not require as big a space as a conventional C-7 incandescent bulb, and has a low power consumption so that batteries will last a long time, especially when a time delay is added to control the power consumption.    (II) The LED light beams are narrow so that a smaller optics lens can be used to save a lot of cost, which is especially suitable for key chain laser light designs of the type powered by several button batteries.    (III) The narrow emission angle from the laser light source also more easily enables the laser beam to pass through a hologram, grating or other display-units to present splendid light patterns to viewers.    The current invention introduces projection of a display-unit's digital data which may be stored inside digital memory such as a memory card or memory stick of a digital camera, phone, computer, communication device, or other electronic device which has digital data storage, so as to project not only a steady image but also a motion picture, movie, DVD, cartoon, digital photo, digital commercial material, digital photos with a continuously changeable display-unit, such digital data normally being shown on an LCD or TFT which is very expensive for computer, consumer electric products, and communication devices because people view the images directly, whereas projection only requires a tiny LCD or TFT because projection can project the changeable data up to a hundred or thousand times larger on a desired surface to let people view a super large image and even a wall size image to let people view the image as long as the digital data have good pixels. The current invention can easily to use super high power LED or LED(s) or Laser unit(s) to provide good production effects, with a very simple circuit having digital data reading capability to let the digital data show on the display-unit(s). The LED or Laser projection light can have all kinds of the most popular digital storage' input slots, in which case the current invention can easily read all the digital data storage and show all data in super big images. This concept is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 5-1 with a preferred construction in FIG. 4. Furthermore, the digital data can also be obtained wirelessly using a variety of networks or channels including WIFI, the Internet, WLAN, GPS, AGPS, and GPIS, with up-to-date messages, images, screens, data, information, drawings, and/or relative position transfer. It is very useful for people to view all of the wireless-field data present on the LCD or TFT screen and magnify it by the LED or laser projection light to a large image that allows all changeable updated digital data such as Google™ maps, the Cartoon Channel™, Internet TV, You Tube™ digital data, Facebook™, and all kind of Internet portal's digital data to be seen. The continuously changing updated digital data can be magnified from ten to hundred thousand times bigger to provide a super lower cost because the digital-unit(s) only need a small size of LCD or TFT.            A suitable small-size TFT can be selected from the marketplace. These include 1″, 1.5″, 1.8″, and 2.4″ TFTs with different pixels pixel specifications such as (96×64), (128×128), (320RGB×240) or any other specification for a small TFT. The variety of TFTs that may be selected include two preferred models: 1.67″ (128RGB×160) and 1.76″ (176RGB×160) because of their high resolution and small size. It will be appreciated that special custom made TFTs with small size and high pixel resolution will still fall within the current invention scope for the screen of the digital display-unit(s), as may OEL, OLED or other proposed or under-development display screen technologies.            (IV) The LED or Laser projection light of the current invention may also include additional functions disclosed in the above-listed applications, which are instead of or in addition to projection of images or digital data from digital data storage, including functions of a desk top light, floor light, garden light, emergency light, safety light, anti-burglar light, under water light, street light, reading light, night light, light fixture, motion sensor light, power fail light, photo sensing light, dimmable light, spot light, seasonal light, Christmas light, promotion light, commercial light, sign, motion sensor light, blue tooth light, moving device, car light, vehicle light, boat light, aircraft light, multi-purpose LED or laser light with rechargeable or non-rechargeable energy storage kits and preferred circuit, switch, sensor, timer, IC, electric parts and accessories.    (V) The current invention may also be in the form of a low-end LED or Laser projection light which can have just one display-unit for projecting a single image, or a plurality display-units, for example 6, 8, or “N” slides, films, or cartoon characters in a rotatable disc or round-shape to provide a continuous image display unit that automatically or manually changes the display-unit(s) to change the image by of a motor and gear-set, push button, spring, and teeth, or any other skills, methods, and/or designs that can be used to make a low-end LED projection light. The laser projection light may further incorporate hologram, grating with tiny films made by plastic injection or stamping at very low cost for the low-end market.    (VI) Laser project light devices are considered by people to be very dangerous for kids because kids might stare directly at the optics. The current invention uses one sensor which is similar to the proximity sensor in a man's toilet, to activate a circuit and shut-off the laser beams and prevent kids from directly staring at the laser beam or LED beams. All of the optics, optics lenses, and related accessories and parts of this embodiment may otherwise be similar to embodiments that do not include the extra sensor.
The seven major improvements described above may also use the following features (A) to (M):    A. The LED light device of the invention may include features of the LED light device described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284, in which LED elements are incorporated with an optics medium to diffuse the light emitted by the LEDs and provide an area light illumination suitable for a night light.    B. The LED light device of the invention may include features of the multiple light source LED light device described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, in which first and second LED elements are arranged in a matrix to face in one or multiple directions, and to have different positions, orientations, or locations, with some of the LED(s) acting as a night light and other LED(s) acting as an emergency light.    C. The LED light device of the invention may also use features of the multiple LED light source light device described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, in which the first and second LED elements each includes a plurality of LEDs that face in more than one direction or are situated at different locations, positions, and/or orientations to illuminate multiple areas.    D. The LED light device may include at least one mechanical or electric switch having at least one function selected from on/off, auto, timer, time delay, flashing, partial on, partial off, partial flash, partial chasing, partial random, partial fade-in and fade-out, on and off duration for each blinking function, power saving selection, blinking function selection, persistence of vision, blinking of one LED or multiple LEDs, on and off percentage of each blinking cycle, power saving setting or selection, LED or LEDs group reset selection, or any LED light functions for a plurality of LEDs available from the marketplace.    E. The LED light device of the invention may also utilize features of the light device described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, in which the LED can be any type of LED specification with single color or multiple colors, and all said LEDs can change color, or the number of illuminated LEDs can be changed, to provide different light functions by of a controller, switch, and/or sensor.    F. The LED light device of the present invention may also use features of the multiple function LED light described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,285, in which the LED can incorporate other functions including, by way of example, an electrical outlet, air freshener, motion sensor, beacon light, warning light, chasing lights, flashlight, bug repelling device, mosquito repelled device, mouse repelling device, sonic repelling device, projection device, and/or persistence of vision device with blinking LED(s).    G. The LED light device of the present invention may also use features of the multiple light source LED light device described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/255,981, which includes an LED or LEDs for indicating battery status such as low battery capacity, full capacity, or half capacity with preferred colors to indicate the status of the batteries, or to show the device on duty status.    H. The LED light device of the present invention may also feature of the LED device with special effects described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/710,561, in which the LED(s) blink at a rate that is faster than the human eye's response time of 1/24 to 1/16 second to cause the illusion of continuous illumination and reduce power consumption.    I. The LED light device of the present invention may also use the feature of the LED light device of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/710,561, in which the said blinking frequency is quicker than the human eye's scan speed of within 1/48 second, i.e., faster than 48 Hz, of the on/off percentage of each blinking cycle is adjusted accordingly, to provide a power saving setting or selection.    J. The LED light device of the invention may have a battery with a voltage higher than the LED trigger voltage, or a voltage lower than the LED trigger voltage while incorporating a voltage boosting electrical circuit to raise the battery voltage up to the LED trigger voltage.    K. The LED light device of the invention may use a control to cause the LED or
LEDs to turn-on and turn-off for a certain percentage of each cycle, as described above, in order to utilize the persistence of vision to save power.    L. The LED light device of the invention may also include circuitry for achieving the cost saving feature described above in which the total batteries' voltage is less than the LED(s)' trigger voltage to cause the LED(s) to turn on and turn off according to predetermined functions, effects, color, and/or brightness.    M: The LED light of the invention may utilize interchangeable 120V AC and battery power sources as described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/232,505, 12/292,153, 12/318,473, 12/318,470, 12/318,471, 12/622,000, 12/624,621, 12/710,561, 12/710,918, 12/711,456, 12/771,003, and 12/876,507.    N: The LED light device of the present invention may also be included in projection kits selected from the following:            (1) projection kits that can change position in any of three dimensions,        (2) projection kits that do not change position,        (3) projection kits that can be added, or moved-out, or change position along all axes in three-dimensional space,        (4) projection kits that are rotatable,        (5) projection kits that can tilt,        (6) projection kits having adjustable focus,        (7) projection kits with changeable display-units,        (8) projection kits that can incorporate an LCD or TFT display-unit to show moving and changeable digital data images,        (9) projection kits that can incorporate digital memory or data storage to display a plurality of images stored inside the digital memory or digital storage,        (10) projection kits having a desired number of projection to offer more than one projection image or light beams from a single LED projection light        (11) projection kits having tubular for housing an optics, optics lens assembly, convex lens, concave lens, display-units, slide, film, LCD display, TFT display, image presentation, transparent material, and/or translucent to provide desired image or light beam performance.        (12) project kits having tubular including a plurality of pieces arranged to install one or more of an LCD display, TFT display, film, slide, paper, transparent material, translucent material, photo display, and disc pack for a display unit to present a desired image or light beam to a viewer.        (13) projection kits with a laser projection light that incorporates a hologram, grating, or other optics display-units to present splendid light patterns with adjustable to change the pattern with a steady or moving image, and having a kids' safety sensor        to shut down the laser beam when people approach the laser projection light.        (14) projection kits with projection display-units to display digital data received from any wireless network or system, such as WIFI, the Internet, WLAN, GPS, AGPS, GPIS or any other wireless network or medium to provide an up-to-date message, image, screen, data, information, drawing, and/or relative position transfer.        
In the case of wireless digital data display, it is very useful for people to view all wireless-field data present on the LCD or TFT screen and magnify by of an LED or Laser projection light so that the changeable or updated digital data can more easily be seen. The data might be, for example, a Google map, the cartoon channel, Internet TV, You Tube digital data, Facebook, or all kinds of Internet stations' digital data. This can also apply to wired digital data connections with magnification of the continuously changing or updated digital data ranging anywhere from ten to one hundred thousand times bigger image at super lower cost because the digital-unit(s) need only be a small size LCD or TFT.
The small size TFT can be selected from available 1″, 1.5″, 1.8″, or 2.4″ screen sizes with resolutions of (96×64), (128×128), (320RGB×240) pixels, or any other specifications of a small TFT. Two preferred TFT models include 1.67″ (128RGB×160) and 1.76″ (176RGB×160) models because of their good pixel resolution and small size. It will be appreciated that special custom-made TFTs with small size and high resolution could also be used for the LED or Laser projection light of the current invention and that the Digital Display-Unit(s) may involve new technologies such as OEL or OLED.